


[caka] 十号风球

by kayoing



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayoing/pseuds/kayoing
Summary: ➡️年下注意⬅️十代中学生lucas x 三十代会社员kai





	[caka] 十号风球

他们上个周末刚吵过架。

起因黄旭熙已经忘了，大概又是金钟仁叫自己期末之前不要再和他见面，黄旭熙对此又一次提出了强烈的异议，总之最后又回到了年龄差这个老话题上——他原以为现在这样时不时“约会”的状态就是金钟仁默许了两人之间的交往，却没想到听金钟仁的意思，他根本没把自己当男朋友看过。

“你还太小……不、不是说'等你长大了'的事情——我们差了都快二十岁了，等你到了二十五岁，我都差不多要五十了，到那个时候你或许就会觉得我太老，或者你早就已经遇到比我合适得多的人……”

这样说着，因为觉察到黄旭熙咄咄逼人的目光，金钟仁尴尬地别过头，望向的士车窗外面。

“不是什么'合适不合适'的问题，”黄旭熙气急，一把抓住对方的手腕，“我喜欢你啊！就算钟仁比我大了三十、四十岁也好，我喜欢你不就够了吗？再'合适'的人，要是不喜欢的话，又有什么意义呢？”

金钟仁哑口无言，可他还是赌气地不肯转过头，直直望向车窗外不断流动变化的风景。

黄旭熙终于松开手，因为太用力，金钟仁的手腕被挤得发红，浮着几道泛青白颜色的指痕，看起来很疼。

可他也再没有什么话好对金钟仁说，只能扭头，茫然地看向自己那一侧的车窗。两人的肩膀还紧密地抵在一起——他们俩只牵过手，但黄旭熙光凭这一点隔着衣料的相抵接触，就能感受到金钟仁的骨骼、肌肉、体温，黄旭熙想同他和好，拥抱住他，大着胆子去亲亲那只被自己捏红的手腕——可车内的空气像将要凝结般地沉重，谁也没能再度开口。电台里在放一首悲伤的情歌，十七岁的黄旭熙此刻终于对其中的歌词有所感悟。

 

 

周日之后，两人有三四天都没有联络。第四天上午，黄旭熙给他传了简讯，等到午餐时间也不见回信。他沉不住气，跑出教室，给金钟仁的办公室打了电话。

听筒那边接起来，不是预想的那个人的声音。通电话时黄旭熙总是压低声线，想要让自己听起来更稳重可靠一些。

“请问，钟仁……他在吗？”

得到的回复是，金钟仁今天请了病假。

 

 

他打去金钟仁的家里，没有人接，不知道是还在跟自己赌气，还是因为睡着了没听到。黄旭熙放不了心，索性拿上书包直接骑去金钟仁家。

“钟仁——！钟仁——！”

他一边揿门铃一边低低地喊。

过了一会儿，里面才传来脚步声。拉开门，露出一张憔悴的脸。

“你还好吗？要去医院吗？”

黄旭熙进门，自然地把提在手上、抱在怀里的各种东西放下。

“……没事，只是发烧而已。”

“吃药了吗？我也不知道你怎么了，来的路上就顺便在药店买了退烧和止胃疼的药——你吃东西了吗，我还买了汤，我去热一下你就可以喝了。”

金钟仁揉着头，眼神迷迷朦朦，忽然想到：“你是不是逃课来的？”

黄旭熙避而不答，把牛皮纸包好的那一捧还挂着水珠的香槟色玫瑰拆出来，换进花瓶。

“这几天……你有想过我吗？”背对金钟仁，他故作漫不经心地问到。

金钟仁不说话，垂着眼睛看两个人的脚背。他始终困惑于三十代的自己在面前这个十来岁的男孩子眼里究竟有什么迷人之处。

“……你呢？”金钟仁不回答，反问他。

“和你一样。”

金钟仁本来就昏昏沉沉，此刻更不能思考更多。他听见房间外闷闷的雷声，跑去阳台上看，天也是一样昏昏沉沉的灰色。

“要下雨了，”黄旭熙跟着跑了出来，站在他后面说，“刚才我在路上的时候就开始打雷了——我心想着得快点到钟仁家，东西湿了就糟了，拼命骑过来的。”

说着，他抬手擦了擦渗出淋漓汗水的额角。

“我得收衣服，”金钟仁的声音闷闷哑哑的，“你去里面坐着吧。”

黄旭熙抢在他前面，已经伸手把衣架摘了下来：“让我来吧。”

黄旭熙挡在自己身前，金钟仁看他耳朵莫名其妙地慢慢变红，不知道这个男孩子的内心又进行了一番如何复杂的演绎。

中学生黄旭熙只比金钟仁矮了几公分，但还在生长期，金钟仁隐约觉得他比起初次见面时又长高了些，肩膀已然是十分可靠的宽度——也许之后会比自己还要高，他盯着眼前的脊背茫然地想，脑中恍惚闪现第一次见面时的情形。

 

 

是去年圣诞节期间的事情。

受了邀请，金钟仁去友人家里过平安夜——现在也可以大大方方地说是“前男友”。他想帮忙做菜，进了厨房没多久就因为太笨手笨脚被赶了出来，电视里在重复地播一档综艺节目，其他人招呼他去玩纸牌。金钟仁学不来，就拿了烟盒和打火机，下楼去公寓前面的空地上抽烟。

刚刚下过雨，水泥地上还有一洼一洼的积水，金钟仁盯着被地上雨水濡湿的球鞋，从水洼的倒影里看到雨后放晴的天空、公寓楼、以及自己模糊的脸。远远地隐约有个在玩抛接球的人，只看得见动作，听不见声音。

忽然一粒棒球滚了过来，停在金钟仁脚边。

“不好意思！麻烦帮忙捡一下！”

金钟仁弯下腰，拾起那粒球，起身看到一个套着宝蓝色卫衣的男孩子向他跑过来。

大眼睛的男孩子接过球，笑着晃了晃。

“……要一起玩吗？”

“我？不不不、我不会打这个……”金钟仁连连摆手，落荒而逃般地后退了几步。他在生人面前总是窘迫，哪怕对方看起来是个比自己至少小去十岁的学生。

“没关系啊，”对方把自己戴着的手套摘下递给他，“又不是现在就要比赛什么的。再说，我一个人也没办法玩起来……”

男孩子把球也塞给了他，自己跑回家里再去拿一只手套。

“我教你……”

他自然而然地站近，碰金钟仁的手腕：“像这样，手腕要放松，喏……”

也不晓得过了多久，朋友从厨房窗户探出来，向他招手。

“我得上去了……谢谢你！”

金钟仁如梦初醒，慌张地把手套脱下来。

“是我谢谢你呀！”男孩子在他背后爽朗地喊。

平安夜将近十二点，楼道里都是派对的狂欢声，忽然有人敲门，打开正是那个玩抛接球的男孩子。

“妈妈做了很多点心，叫我来分给大家，很好吃的……啊、你在这里……！”

隔着人群，他看见金钟仁。

男孩子现在也戴了一副黑框眼镜，身上还是那件宝蓝色卫衣，看起来又懂事又开朗——正是人人理想的儿子的模样，金钟仁莫名其妙地想。

每个人都拣了一块苹果派拿在手上吃，轮到金钟仁，那男孩忽然有些紧张地抓了抓头发。

“我能要你的电话吗？”

“什么……？”人群太吵闹，金钟仁听不清，他把手圈成一个半圆搁在耳边，向对方倾过去。

“能……留给我你的电话吗？如果以后还可以一起打棒球的话……或者别的什么。”

对方从牛仔裤口袋里摸出一张纸片一支原子笔，他再腾不出一只手，就用嘴把笔盖咬开，再递到金钟仁手中。

 

 

当时金钟仁不明就里，稀里糊涂地留下了联系方式。过后才渐渐意识到黄旭熙对自己究竟怀有什么样的心意。

“可我已经有交往的人了呀……”金钟仁看着咖啡馆里一脸沮丧的男孩，为难地说。

之后大概断了一个月的联系，紧接着黄旭熙不知道从哪里得知自己分手了的消息，简讯又一条条地传了过来。

 

 

眼下，已经收好了衣服的黄旭熙正在厨房里给他热汤喝。

“你该吃药了吧？”黄旭熙站在厨房响亮地问他。

“唔……”

“好！我烧一下水。”

然后金钟仁听到他自言自语地小声嘀咕：“该怎么烧开水啊……”

又过了半分钟，金钟仁听见他终于找到了水壶。

 

 

金钟仁等着等着蜷在沙发上睡着了。

黄旭熙端水从厨房里出来时，看见男人歪歪扭扭陷在沙发几只靠垫里睡了过去——他常常奇怪，金钟仁明明个子很高，而且并不是那种瘦瘦弱弱皮包骨头的豆芽菜身材，可不知道为什么常常看起来像个小动物似的，简直能用“一只”来形容。眼前就是那么一只，缩在米色的布沙发里，眼镜脱下来搁在一旁的茶几上。因为在生病，睡不踏实，深深的眉目之间挤出细小的几道皱。

黄旭熙坐过去，想拍拍金钟仁，哄他起来喝药，却迟迟没有动手，怔怔盯着他的睡颜。

 

 

黄旭熙第一次见到金钟仁其实在平安夜之前。那天倒是他在发烧，嘴里含着一根体温计，从房间窗户往下望。有人在楼下打雪仗，几个男女青年，看起来都是二十多岁的样子。他注意到一个高个子，明明手长脚长，跑动起来姿态敏捷矫健，却总能被人轻易地捉住，扯开围巾往脖子里塞进一个冰凉冰凉的雪球，猜拳的时候他的朋友们都出剪刀，只有他一个人出了布，哄笑声中兀自傻站着，难以置信地呆呆望着自己伸出的五根手指头。

那天雨后放晴，黄旭熙一个人在楼下百无聊赖地扔球玩，忽然瞥见水泥地的另一头正是那个打雪仗时笨笨的男人。那人站在大楼的阴影里，嘴里含着一枝香烟，摸了几个口袋才终于摸出打火机，始终有风，火点不上。

黄旭熙看得出神，觉得那人果真木木呆呆，又有些好笑，手上的动作就慢了一拍，没接住落下的球，棒球朝那个高个子男人的方向一路直溜溜地滚过去，撞到他白色的帆布鞋上。

男人低头去看，就这么一动，好不容易点燃的香烟从他的唇间掉了下去，直直落进地上未干的雨水。

黄旭熙向他跑去。

“不好意思……”

是一张与黄旭熙的想象略有不同的脸。五官略深，人中短短，不笑的话始终都有一点委屈的神情。鼻梁上架着一副很书呆子气的眼镜，但黄旭熙莫名其妙地觉得他呆得很“惹人怜”。

他走过去问那男人要不要和自己一起玩球。

对方起先有些畏生地拒绝，黄旭熙不知从哪里来的自信，有十足把握他到最后一定会答应自己。果然如愿以偿，黄旭熙站在那个人旁边，自然而然地去碰他的手，教他怎么投球、接球，闻到深粉色的毛衣上一阵清洁的柑橘系气味。

熟络之后他问过，金钟仁说自己不用香水，但黄旭熙还是固执地觉得他身上好香。当时他们俩坐在金钟仁的车里，金钟仁送他回家。车内空间有限，两个人离得很近，那种柑橘气味愈发明显。也许是衣柜清新剂的味道，黄旭熙暗想。说来很像动物——如果可以的话，他简直忍不住要抱住金钟仁伏在肩头嗅闻他脖子附近的味道。

忘了是在找什么东西，钥匙或者手机，两个人的手指碰到一起，然后就莫名其妙地缠住，身体也动弹不得。

气氛暧昧，镜片后面金钟仁的睫毛像慢镜头似地颤了颤，然后他慢慢闭上了眼睛。

但也只是一瞬。

黄旭熙甚至还来不及吻他，他就像被烫到了似地转过头，扶住方向盘，全然忘了自己刚才在找的究竟是什么东西。

黄旭熙怅然若失，无思无想地拿了书包下车、关门、按电梯、上楼。

就只差了那么一点点——眼前一片虚浮，恍恍惚惚他只记得金钟仁干燥的嘴唇和红红的耳朵。

 

 

金钟仁还在睡，黄旭熙凑近了看他。

摘掉眼镜的脸会稍稍变得不同：变得没有那样乖，看起来更年轻一些。黄旭熙知道金钟仁比自己大了十九岁时，只有程度非常轻微的意外——金钟仁的长相年龄感模糊，虽然不会显得特别年轻，可也没有什么能让他联想到“叔叔”的气质。他单纯惊讶于自己出生时，金钟仁竟然已经是个“成年人”的事实。

眼前熟睡的成年人微微张开嘴，露出一点点兔牙，显得有点儿天真。

——只亲他一下，不会把他弄醒。

黄旭熙忽然冒出来这样一个念头。隐约感到罪恶，此时此刻没有条件让他先征得金钟仁的同意。

他便那么做了。

黄旭熙俯下身，在金钟仁的嘴唇上碰了碰，鼻梁差点撞到，睡梦中的金钟仁皱了皱鼻子。

他还没真正吻过，仅有一个人偷偷拿虎口练习的体验。以前试着和学校里的女孩子交往过，还没进展到接吻就已经感到哪里不对，最后分手了之——棒球社的王牌谈起恋爱连二垒都没上过。直到遇见金钟仁，黄旭熙才恍然大悟之前不对在哪：他根本喜欢男性，只对男性有冲动。

这个吻相当生涩，蜻蜓点水，不带任何侵略意图，只是单纯想和喜欢的人更多接触。吻得很轻，应该不至于把金钟仁弄醒。黄旭熙看他眼皮动了动，以为他感觉到了，幸好对方只是侧了侧身，继续睡着。

但也未免太轻了一些，以至于金钟仁的嘴唇几乎没给他留下什么鲜明具体的体验。

再亲一次好了，就再多一次而已。

他两手扶住金钟仁的肩膀，又把嘴唇覆上去。

软的——黄旭熙只吻过这一个人，因此无从比较。他尝到一点点薄荷味，不晓得是牙膏还是香烟。黄旭熙稍稍偏头，这样不至于撞倒鼻梁，但两人的鼻息还是交缠到了一起。想要更多一点、再更多一点，他几乎整个人都贴了上去，已经不知道怎样才能接触更多，恍惚间生出想与金钟仁融化在一起合二为一的念头，此情此境却又不晓得如何才能做到了。原本扶在金钟仁肩上的手不自觉向上，拇指轻轻摩挲他脖颈、耳后滑腻温软的皮肤，于是嘴唇也移了过去，贴在金钟仁薄薄窄窄的耳廓之后。黄旭熙靠在那里，轻轻嗅闻金钟仁的脖颈：除去衣物上的柑橘气味，更切实的是肉体令人迷乱的温热气息。黄旭熙几乎失去理智，他忍不住探出舌尖轻轻舔舐，下腹涌起一股热气，麻痹了似地舒服，全身上下都在叫嚣着想要更多、更加深入。

坏了！

他猛然意识到自己已经勃起，即便隔着制服裤子，凸起仍然鲜明得不容忽视，硬挺挺地抵在两人之间。与此同时，他感到被自己压在身下的男人触电般地一颤，呼吸一滞。

黄旭熙慢慢撑起身体，金钟仁已经醒了，方才他的两只胳膊仿佛无所适从地，虚虚环在黄旭熙背上，此刻滑落下来，无力地抵住男孩子的胸口。双颊上因为发烧的潮红和摘掉眼镜之后失焦的目光在黄旭熙看来异常煽情，同样红肿的嘴唇上湿润的光泽不断提醒黄旭熙方才他的所作所为。

“钟仁，我……”

黄旭熙心知自己无从辩解，金钟仁却抬起手，柔柔地摸了摸男孩的脸颊。

 

 

他真年轻。

金钟仁抚上黄旭熙的脸，忽然觉得这个总是对自己说“喜欢你、喜欢你”的男孩可怜可爱，像一头淘气又怕孤独的小老虎。

他隐隐觉得自己要后悔，却又不由自主，手指轻轻颤抖着拂过对方浓密的眉毛、眼睫。听说嘴角上翘的人擅长花言巧语……他暗想，可是那双眼睛像小狗似的无辜，不容金钟仁对他的“喜欢”产生半点怀疑。

他发着烧，睡不安稳，靠在沙发上等黄旭熙给自己烧水喝，倦意袭来便倒在靠垫里，有时隐约听到一些厨房里远远的响动。黄旭熙第一次吻时金钟仁以为是自己做了奇怪的梦，第二次黄旭熙几乎要将自己嵌入他的身体。他抱得太紧了，像从来没有得到过拥抱或者再也没有机会拥抱那样，金钟仁有点痛，可也有些着迷。年轻的肉体为什么会有这样旺盛的力量呢？隔着衣物，他都能感觉到抵住自己的身体的血液的热度。男孩子的呼吸打在自己的耳侧，金钟仁没了力气，他困惑自己究竟是不能够还是不想推开他。

黄旭熙脸上露出小狗一样的受伤神情，他仿佛已经默认自己将被拒绝。

金钟仁恍惚想起来某一次未竟的吻，黄旭熙在他耳际留下的热气让他晕晕乎乎，难以思考，索性直接抓住学生制服的前襟，拉近，含住对方的下嘴唇。

男孩的嘴唇湿润柔软，却生涩地不懂如何回应，也不闭眼，惊讶地睁大眼睛看着金钟仁。金钟仁耻于被他看见自己接吻时闭着眼一脸沉醉的表情，便伸出手，挡住了黄旭熙的眼睛，与此同时，探入自己的舌尖。抵在他小腹上的性器愈发膨胀，金钟仁用另一只手探下去，揉了揉，只听见黄旭熙的呼吸也变得粗重。

金钟仁忍不住勾起嘴角笑了起来，轻轻舔吻。对方受到鼓励，也做出了回应，唇舌交缠，吻得很黏。

手掌触碰到的器官愈发硬挺，金钟仁靠近他的耳侧：“我帮你吧……？”

 

 

黄旭熙没有拒绝。

他还无法消化眼前的状况，金钟仁便把手探了进来，拢住他蠢蠢欲动的性器，试探着由根部至顶端缓缓捋动。

“嘶……”

黄旭熙深吸了一口气，扶在金钟仁颈侧的手一紧，扣住他的后脑勺，拉近主动亲上金钟仁的嘴唇。

他像刚才学习到的那样，细细地舔那双柔软的、有时候有些干燥的唇瓣，然后缠住对方的舌头。发了烧的金钟仁吐息很热，似乎再多吻一会儿就会呼吸困难一样，从鼻子里发出“呜嗯……”那样的可爱的喘息。黄旭熙忍不住更加深地亲吻他，恨不得把他揉进自己怀里，自己的下身还被金钟仁握在手中抚弄，此前他从未想过会有这样的事情发生。

是想着金钟仁自己做过的。

迷上了比自己年长近二十岁的男人——旁人眼里怎么看都是“大叔”的钟仁，在黄旭熙看来却有着不可思议的纯真魅力。男人和男人究竟要如何相爱呢？苦闷而求知欲旺盛的中学男生暗自上网检索，并陷入莫名的绮想。

被自己抱住的钟仁会是什么样子呢？他妄想出自己与爱慕的男子两人赤裸地纠缠在一起的状态，甚至忍不住幻想起摘掉眼镜之后金钟仁的脸孔——仅仅是这样就足够让他兴奋。

此刻被深深亲吻的金钟仁轻轻挣开自己的手臂，因为呼吸困难而脸颊发红，他用潮湿的眼神望向自己，嘀咕着“饶了我吧……”这样说着，却俯下身体，用柔软的口腔包裹住了勃起而湿润的红色性器。

黄旭熙大吃一惊。含住自己膨胀炽热的欲望的金钟仁，是那样地充满柔情。这是黄旭熙从未见过的模样：如果自己在工作时间给他传简讯，只有可能收到“不要在上课的时候玩手机”这样的回复；让他来看自己比赛，他也总是以周末也要加班为理由拒绝。眼前伏在自己身前吞吐着自己阴茎的金钟仁整个人都仿佛在梦中一样，黄旭熙甚至开始怀疑金钟仁对自己的所作所为是否有意识。

“别看着我呀……”

吐出分身的金钟仁用手背擦去下巴上混合着自己唾液的亮晶晶的水渍，垂着眼睛小声嘟囔。而后伸出手又一次遮住了黄旭熙的眼睛。

黄旭熙不知还会发生什么，只能感受到对方是如何仔细地吮去前端马眼溢出的透明体液，舌面舔吮龟头的触感令他头皮发麻，吮吸舔弄时发出的水声更让他耳朵发烫，好像发烧的人变成了自己一样。紧接着，茎身进入了不可思议的紧致深处，龟头被一阵紧缩刺激，黄旭熙努力克制自己想要揪住对方头发然后不管不顾地在他口腔中疯狂冲撞的冲动，然而金钟仁的手指划过他的囊袋，握住向后退开时会露出的一小截肉根给他打枪。他呼吸困难，甚至来不及开口提醒金钟仁退开，射精的势头排山倒海，他只听见金钟仁发出一声呜咽，遮在眼前的手指移开了，他好不容易恢复了视力，视野由模糊慢慢变得清晰，被呛到了的金钟仁眼中泪水氤氲，嘴唇上还残留着淫猥的白色，不只嘴里，脸上也射到了，黄旭熙看着他鼓着嘴，小心翼翼地揩去沾在脸颊上的精液，然后忽然苦恼地张开嘴：“啊……咽下去了……”

黄旭熙看着金钟仁从沙发上爬起来，去勾沙发下的拖鞋，仿佛刚才并没有什么特别的事情发生，只有他的白T恤上暧昧的皱褶暗示着片刻前的纠缠。

“好了吧……我去擦一下脸，你也可以回……”

趁他还没完全把话说完，黄旭熙环抱住了金钟仁细而窄的腰肢，将人仰面压倒在沙发上。

“放……”

“不要，”黄旭熙把头埋进他的颈窝，“我想抱钟仁。”

“什么……呀，你……”

为年轻男孩再度勃起的速度所震惊，金钟仁呆呆地张大嘴巴，不知所措地望着黄旭熙。

“可是、可是……”

金钟仁试图辩解，黄旭熙索性直接吻住他，手从白T恤的下摆伸入，手掌贴上金钟仁温热的脊背。

“我喜欢你。”

黄旭熙注视着眼前年长的爱慕对象，一字一句地说道。他没来由生出一股自信，像知道投出的球一定会如同自己的预想在某个位置或下落或上旋，像知道自己走向的那个陌生人一定会答应陪自己玩球一样，他望向金钟仁的眼睛，在他看来十分多情有时又很忧愁的眼睛。

自己说出的话仿佛具有魔力，金钟仁的脸一下子就红了，多情的眼睛开始动摇，转向一旁，慢慢地阖上。黄旭熙感到自己的手指，被人轻轻地握了一握，然后那双手就温柔地与自己交扣在了一起。

金钟仁把卡其色的短裤拉了下来，背对着黄旭熙趴在窄窄的沙发上，手指伸入已经被润滑液濡湿的穴口做扩张，腰部在手指深入时微微颤抖。黄旭熙凝视着对方裸露出的肌肤，他未曾预料到自己竟会比想象中更为着迷金钟仁的身体。

“嗯……”

金钟仁把头抵在沙发上，发出叹息似的低吟，似乎很辛苦的样子、黄旭熙忍不住凑过去亲亲他的脸颊。

“帮帮我呀……”

年长的一方忽然用近似撒娇的语气说到，黄旭熙的心脏一阵狂跳——啊，他还生着病呢，自己明明是来探病、照顾病假中的男人的，最后反而增加了他的负担……黄旭熙苦恼地想到，不顾情况就发情的自己简直跟野兽没有两样。

“会、会很辛苦吗？对不起……我自作主张说要抱你——钟仁如果难受的话，也可以不用勉强地做的……”

这样自以为体贴入微地说完，手腕却被捉住，金钟仁皱着眉头，看起来很委屈：“哪有这样的……！”

黄旭熙终于开了窍。

他把冰凉的润滑液在手心捂热，再在金钟仁的股间涂抹开，指尖触碰到穴口时，金钟仁的身体一下子变得紧张。

他真的很敏感，黄旭熙心想。

“请温柔一些——不然我会受伤……”金钟仁小声地说到。

为什么他会担心自己太粗暴呢？

即将被探索的身体慢慢放松下来，指节被柔嫩的肉壁缓缓吞入，纤细然而肌肉匀称的腹部随着指节的推进微微颤抖。

黄旭熙用空出的那只手揉了揉金钟仁的臀部，这样的接触意外地让他感到对方身体的脆弱性——此刻完全由自己掌握，甚至可以将他完全摧毁。他情不自禁低下头，嘴唇贴上对方的大腿内侧，在柔滑的肌肤上印下一个吻。

金钟仁没有发出声音。黄旭熙抬起眼睛看他，年长的对象垂着头，柔软的前发遮住了他的眼睛，只看得到他紧紧咬着下唇。他靠过去，亲了亲金钟仁的脸颊。

“我不会让你受伤的。”

金钟仁笑了，但是眉头微蹙，好像因为自己手指的入侵感到辛苦，腹部的肌肉也是紧张的。

“要躺下来吗？你会好受一点……”

金钟仁顺从地仰躺在沙发上，背后垫着抱枕，把身体完全地打开给自己。

 

事实上——金钟仁永远不会对黄旭熙说——刚才给他开门的时候，从猫眼里看到男孩只是因为会见到自己就十分快乐的模样，令他怦然心动。

——他这样爱着我吗？

这个问题又一次浮现在金钟仁的心中。

身体久违地被亲吻、爱抚、挑逗，只是最轻微的接触都令他心悸不已。我是怎么了？金钟仁困惑地抬起手，胳膊挡在眼睛上，挡住照在两个人身上刺眼的白色灯光。

对方的手指进到自己碰不到的地方，因这陌生的触感头皮发麻，他下意识地抓住黄旭熙的肩膀，好让自己觉得不是那样孤独地漂浮在海面上。

“可以了……”

他说，对方仍在为自己做扩张，手指进出之间带出令自己羞耻的水声。

空气里也是雨前潮湿的气味，还有那捧玫瑰的淡淡香气。

“我们去房间里，好不好？”

手指细细梳过少年人的发丝，黄旭熙抬头看他，然后压上来飞快地亲了一下他的嘴唇。下一秒，金钟仁便觉得世界颠倒，自己被忽地抱起，他觉得自己也并不十分轻，急忙攀住黄旭熙的胳膊，生怕自己会跌落下去——这担忧也不过几秒，再一倒转，两个人都倒进了绵软的被褥中。

 

房间里是暗的，床单也是暗色，他们抱在一起像是陷没进无边的暗沉沉的波浪中。不知道是不是因为肌肤直接接触的关系，黄旭熙觉得怀抱中的身体温度好像又升高了。

“还好吗？”

自己问，钟仁只是把环在自己肩上的脖颈又收紧，仰起脸，企求自己吻他。钟仁生病的时候、脆弱的时候，会变成小孩子，黄旭熙暗自想，会撒娇，会像同学养的宠物小刺猬那样收起刺，仰面露出嫩嫩软软的肚皮。

真正埋进钟仁的身体时，他觉得自己好像也发烧了，比起自己想象中的感觉还要让人头皮发麻，即便深呼吸也忍不住的那种刺激。自己试着前后动了动，钟仁低低地叫起来，但说不是因为痛，精实的大腿颤颤地向自己打开。

金钟仁提起腰试着迎合黄旭熙的动作，但这不过是徒劳的尝试，身体又无力又敏感，好像已经完全不由自己控制，自己只能以叫喊发泄被刺激到的快感。两个人的耻部贴在一起，耻毛在穴口嫩肉上磨蹭的体感都被无限地放大。黄旭熙的性器楔进自己的下身，年轻的、不知疲倦的力量像要把自己摧毁那样地冲撞着。乳头被咬住了，刺痛又快乐，身体不可能不痛，可是金钟仁顾不得了，只知道自己快在这股热力里融化。耳垂也被含住，黄旭熙用侧面那颗尖尖的牙齿抵住金钟仁薄薄的耳垂，像是要钻出一个耳孔一般。

他们赤裸相抵，缠绵地、粘腻地融在一起。两个人脸孔相对，柔情地接吻，下体却好像野兽式地交媾。黄旭熙不知道自己这样耸动了多久，他贴在爱人耳畔低低地喊：“钟仁、钟仁……我爱你……我好爱你……”听着自己的告白的钟仁用朦胧的眼神注视着自己，好像变成了一个遥远的幻梦，这令他忽然心慌，更紧地抱住钟仁的身体，更深地吻下去，恨不得把自己整个地嵌进钟仁的灵魂。

射出的时候才发现根本没有用安全套，钟仁的股间被摩擦得红红的，无力地敞开，那个地方还翕动着，自己的精液、润滑的液体从那里淌下。钟仁汗湿的身体，像烂熟的花朵一样散发着令自己痴狂的馥郁馨香。

黄旭熙抱住他的背，阴茎在湿滑的股间一下下来回地磨蹭，不知不觉好像又要勃起。金钟仁无力抗拒，他好辛苦，可是那样的交合又让他麻痹了似地快乐。

他们听得见窗外的倾盆而下的暴雨，金钟仁觉得自己就像是在黑夜的怒涛中抱着浮木求生。黄旭熙不说话，头埋在自己的脖子那里，手指不知道又在玩弄自己身体的哪一处，像一只体格巨大的幼犬。

“嗳……我这样是不是……犯罪了……”

金钟仁含含糊糊地问。

“没有。”

黄旭熙快乐地含住他的唇珠。

“我十七岁了。”

 

-end-

 

19.06.16 – 01:14pm


End file.
